


Babies forever!

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Gore, Creepy patton, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Infantilism, Janus is trying his best, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, none of this is ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: When Patton finds out that he can keep Remus regressed into his baby he doesn't hesitant. The others are concerned about this.
Comments: 84
Kudos: 88





	1. Baby.

Remus giggled as he sat on Patton’s lap, the father figure tickling him. “Papa st-stop!” He said batting the hands away from his sides. Patton stopped tickling him to hug him to his chest. Remus was the size and mental age of a five year old. He was just so cute like this! A bonus was that he didn’t bother Thomas at all while he was little! He was just an adorable little kiddo. One that Patton never wanted to let go of!

“Awww. What’s my little boy want to do now mm?” Patton asked, leaning his head to the side so he could see Remus’ sleepy face. “Oh no. Is someone sleepy already?” Patton said, a bit disappointed. Remus always woke up no longer regressed and he had barely been regressed for three hours.

Remus rubbed his eyes, “Yeh.” He said leaning back against Patton’s chest as his eyes slid shut. Patton sighed. He hated to let his sweet boy go back to being well...Remus. So he held him as he slept trying to get just a little bit longer with him.

\----

Patton watched as Remus stirred, waking up still little. “Papa?” Remus asked, confused. He never woke up small.

“Yes kiddo?” Patton asked.

“Why still small?” Remus asked.

Patton wasn’t sure, “I guess you just need to be little longer today.” He guessed, his mind running with possibilities.

Remus accepted that easily. “Ok. Can I have a snack?”

Patton beamed at him and stood up still holding the little. “Of course! Come on! Let’s get you some cookies and chocolate milk!”

“Yay!”

Patton set Remus at the table next to Logan and gave him three cookies and some chocolate milk in his sippy. He gave them to the little and watched as Remus got a little younger. That was...interesting.

“Hey Logan,” Patton said in a distant voice. “Do you think we could talk in the other room for a minute?”

“Of course?” Logan said standing. Remus looked up, panicked at the idea of not just one but both of his caregivers leaving him alone.

“Don’t worry,” Patton said quickly, “We’ll be just in the other room. You’ll still be able to see us. We just have to talk about big stuff for a minute.”

Remus nodded and went back to his snack, “So what do you need?” Logan asked as they were out of ear shot.

“I was wondering why Remus is still small right now, I mean he normally is bigger after his naps.” Patton said.

Logan pondered it for a moment. “Well you were holding him as he slept, perhaps that caused him to still feel small even while asleep.”

“So if he feels little while sleeping he’ll stay little.” Patton confirmed.

Logan looked at Patton with an odd expression. “What are you thinking?”

“Well I just noticed that when he’s little he doesn’t bother Thomas so if there was a way to keep him little-”

“No.” Logan said firmly.

“No?” Patton asked, blinking in surprise.

“Patton you can’t force Remus to stay little.” Logan said.

“Not even if it helps Thomas?” Patton asked, crossing his arms.

Logan hesitated. “Thomas can handle his intrusive thoughts; we don’t have to intervene.”

“But you’ve said it yourself, you work better when Remus isn’t there as a distraction.” Patton said, trying to sway the Logical side. He needed Logan’s help to figure out how to keep his baby small and precious.

Logan adjusted his glasses and looked in at Remus who was watching him and beamed when he saw Logan looking. Remus waved with all the carefree innocence of a child. It’s true that he got more work done when Remus wasn’t popping up every few minutes with a distraction.

“Alright. We can try it.” Logan said giving in.

Patton patted Logan’s shoulder and a spike of guilt stabbed him in the gut. He shook it off. This was the right thing to do. After all Patton was morality. He wouldn’t do something immoral..Right?

Logan watched as Remus giggled as Patton wiped crumbs from the little’s face. Remus was happier like this. He even admitted that he preferred to be regressed so they weren’t really forcing him into this. Just...helping him stay there.

It was going to be fine.

\---

Patton was always with Remus after that. The little never left his side. He was constantly being held and babied. Remus was regressing a little bit younger everyday. He’s grip on his thoughts slipping away until he was nearly mindless.

Patton coo’d at the infant that was curled up against his chest. He had Remus bundled up in a baby blanket as the baby babbled around his paci, his hands playing with the sleeves of Patton’s cardigan.

Roman froze at the bottom of the stairs as he saw Patton and his brother for the first time in a week. “Is that Remus? Why is he so young?”

“Oh. He’s just felt comfortable to regress to his youngest age.” Patton said lightly. “Would you like to hold him?” Patton didn’t want to give up his baby boy but he needed the others to agree with him that Remus was better little. Besides, there were going to be times when he and Logan were busy and he was going to need someone to watch and make sure Remus stayed small.

Roman carefully took his brother and smiled as Remus babbled up at him waving his hands. “Well he is cute like this. I’d almost hate to see him go back to normal.”

Patton was ecstatic to hear that. “That’s not even the best part.” It was in his mind but it wasn’t the selling point he would give to the others. They might disagree with Patton keeping Remus like this just because he wanted to, but if it was good for Thomas? How could they argue with that?

“What’s that?” Roman asked, looking up frowning.

“Has Remus been a problem lately?” Patton asked.

“Um...no?” Roman said before blinking. “Wait. Has he been regressed this WHOLE TIME?” Remus cried at the loud noise. Patton quickly snatched him back. Roman stared at Patton in growing horror. “Pat we need to snap him out of this!”

“Why?” Patton asked. “It’s better like this.” He said firmly. This wasn’t working; he needed a new angle. “Who’s morality here?” Patton asked as Remus calmed.

“What? Umm… You? But what does that have to do with-”

“So if i think this is the right thing to do, wouldn’t it was wrong to argue with me?” Patton asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well you have been wrong before.” Roman said. Patton glared at him so fiercely that Roman began backtracking. “Of course if you really believe this is the right thing to do…”

Roman shifted uncomfortably under Patton’s smile. It felt wrong to agree with this. To let Remus just…

“You know. I think we should ask Thomas how he feels about it.” Patton said playing his best card. He knew how Thomas felt about it because it’s how he felt about it.

\---

“I agree.” Thomas said after Patton gave his little argument about why they should keep Remus little. They didn’t invite Janus. No need for the snake to be involved. He was going to fight for Remus to be allowed to be nasty again. Just for the sake of their friendship.

Virgil was staring at Remus. “I...I guess that makes sense?” He hunched his shoulders. This whole thing felt off to him….But he felt off about a lot of things. Plus Remus was nicer this way. Patton thought it was the right thing to do, so did Logan. And Thomas. And Roman.

“Great!” Patton said beaming. Remus was asleep in his arms. This had been so much easier than he had feared. Now as long as Janus didn’t-

“So that’s where Remus isn’t.” Janus said.

-Do that.

“Oh. Janus! Great of you to make it!” Patton said internally cursing. His grip on HIS baby tightened just a smidge. Janus was not going to be taking him.

Janus looked around at everyone in the room. “Everyone is just dying to let this happen.” He said sarcastically.

Logan and Roman shifted awkwardly. Thomas cleared his throat. “So as Patton said-”

“I heard.” Janus said sharply. He looked Patton up and down his eyes narrowed as he took in how protective? No, possessively He held Remus. “You know he doesn’t have things to do.”

“Like making Thomas miserable. We’re aware.” Patton snapped.

The two glared at each other.

“Hand him over.” Janus commanded.

“No.” Patton shot back. He tightened his grip again waking up Remus who started whimpering.

“You are hurting him!” Janus said concerned.

“I am not!” Patton snapped.

“Padre you should ease your grip a little.” Roman said putting a hand on Patton’s arms where they tightened around the baby.

Patton took a breath and the concern on Roman’s face. He eased up his hold a little. “I think we’re done here.”

“No-” Janus started.

“This conversion is over.” Patton said sharper than he had ever spoken before. Remus whimpered. Patton blinked before comforting his baby. “Hey no it’s ok. No need to cry.”

“Patton I don’t think your relationship with Remus is healthy.” Logan spoke up.

Patton stared at Logan betrayed.

“I think we should ask what Remus wants.” Virgil spoke up.

“I second that.” Roman said.

No! Nononono! They can’t take his baby away! They won’t! Thomas looked at him oddly. “Patton. I need you to give me Remus.”

Patton reluctantly handed the infant over. They had to see this was the wrong thing to do! They had to! Patton sunk out. He felt empty. Hollow without his kiddo with him.

Thomas looked around at everyone else. “How do we get him back to normal?”

\---

Remus was quiet as he sat on the couch everyone standing around him. He couldn’t really remember much except for the fact that his mind was empty and he was with Patton and he felt safe. Safe and warm and loved.

It terrified him. He needed to do that again.

“Well? What do you think?” Roman asked.

Remus looked up at all of them, they were all concerned. “I want to go back to Patton please.” He said softly.

Janus blinked in shock. “What? Remus no!”

“We did ask what he wanted.” Logan said feeling a bit bad for doubting Patton now.

“Well that settles it then.” Thomas said relieved that he was going to really have to deal with Remus anymore.

Remus smiled shyly before sinking out. Janus stared at the spot he had been sitting in. No. Something about this was wrong.

\---  
Patton hugged his boy ecstatic that he came back to him. He thought for sure he had lost him. But he was. Safe. In his arms.

Right where he belonged.


	2. No I don't want to!

Roman was a little. He didn't tell anyone since Remus had done it first and he didn't want to been seen doing anything Remus did. He had an added worry after Patton made Remus his baby. He was scared if Patton found out he would do the same to have him. Keep him small far longer than was healthy.

But he could only keep it a secret for so long before someone found out. And it had to be the person he was scared of finding out the most.

"You're a little?" Patton said surprised and thrilled. Another baby?!? 

"No! I mean not really." Roman said in a panic. Patton took his panic as embarrassment not fear.

He put a hand on Roman's arm. "It's ok. I won't tell anyone." 

Roman took a breath. Ok..maybe Patton was content with just Remus? Maybe be would be fine.

"I'm here if you need someone to watch you." Patton said in a tone that made it seem less like a choice and more like a command. 

"I'll remember that...but I really don't regress often so I don't think-" he was cut off.

"You don't regress enough. That can't be healthy!" Patton gasped. He put a hand on Roman's cheek and Roman had to fight not to flinch. "Don't worry. Papa's here now."

Roman felt sick.

\---

Remus was regressed older than normal, about five. He was confused. Why could he think? He didn't think anymore. That was Papa's job. He told him so! Baby's don't need to think.

He didn't like it. The bad thoughts were back and they made him feel icky and scared of his papa. He shouldn't be scared of Papa. He was safe with him! He made him small and happy and got rid of all the nasty thoughts.

But Papa wasn't here right now. Where was he? He saw Janus step into the room looking at him with concern. Was it because papa wasn't here? 

"Where's papa?" Remus asked making Janus scowl.

"Patton is busy doing something. I don't know and that worries me." Janus seemed to be more talking aloud than he was to Remus. 

The little walked over and reach up for Janus to hold him. Janus picked him up and hugged him tightly. "What do I do?"

"About what?" Remus asked.

"Don't you miss being...well you?" Janus asked hopefully.

"Being me is bad." Remus said because that's what Papa had told him over and over again. 

"Being you is better than this." Janus said firmly.

"No! I don't like it!" Remus said wiggling out of Janus' grip. He dropped to the floor and took off running. 

Janus watched him go.

\---

"No!" Roman said terrified half in little space already. Patton's babying was working and he hated it.

Patton frowned. "You need this kiddo." Patton said soft but firm. 

Roman struggled to escape Patton's hold. He wanted to be anywhere else right now. He didn't wanna be small!

Roman sobbed as he regressed fully. He was about seven, he clung to Patton and sobbed. He wanted to be held and to have the fear go away. Even if that meant being held by the monster that caused that fear. Patton was thrilled that Roman was giving in so easily. He hushed him as he gently rocked him back and forth. 

He looked up as Remus ran in, he frowned sure that he had been a baby when he left. He quickly smiled so as to not worry the little who was eagerly crawling up onto his lap next to his brother. 

"What's wrong baby?" Patton asked as Remus curled up against him and Roman.

"Jan was weird." Remus whimpered. "Scare me." Patton frowned as Remus hid his face in Patton's shirt. Of course the damn snake couldn't just stay out of it. 

He smiled as he tightened his grip on the little's. He was just going to have to show Janus that disagreeing with him had consequences.


	3. Time out.

Janus woke up in the dark. He was sitting against a cold hard surface. He tried standing to find the ceiling much to close. He started to panicked as he realized he was in a box. Metal from the feel of it. 

He pounded on the walls of the box. "Release me now!" He said doing an excellent job of keeping the fear out of his voice. 

"Hhmmm no. I don't think I will." Patton's voice said filling the dark space he was in. He couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.

"Kidnap isn't very moral, morality." Janus spat.

Patton laughed sending shivers up Janus' spine. "Kidnap? Oh no! You've got it all wrong kiddo. You're in time out! For disagreeing with me and upsetting Remus." 

Janus slammed a hand against the metal which seemed colder than it had a moment ago. "Time out? I am NOT a child patton! You can't treat me like this!" 

"No. You aren't." Patton agreed. He sighed. "And I doubt you ever will be... Such a shame." 

Janus shivered it was much colder now than when he woke up. "Pa-patton... You can't leave me in here." He said panic entering his voice.

"It's ok kiddo. I'll let you out once you've learned your lesson." Patton said softly. 

"Patton let me out!" 

There was no answer. Janus' breathing quickened. "Patton? Patton! Get back here and let me out! Patton!" 

\---

Logan frowned. It was far too quiet. "Virgil have you seen Roman?" 

Virgil looked up and blinked. "No? Not since yesterday."

"That is unusual. We should check on him." Logan stated. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Virgil said brushing off the unease he felt building in his chest at the question. 

"Fine. I'll go check on him." Logan said rolling his eyes before walking off. He knocked on Roman's door several times before opening the door when he got no response. 

"Roman?" He asked an empty room. 

"Logan?" Patton asked making Logan jump at the sudden presence behind him.

"Oh it's just you... Have you seen Roman?" Logan asked.

Patton had an odd smile on his face. "He's helping me take care if Remus." His smile turned sharp. "Since someone decided that it was unhealthy." 

Logan wanted to take a step back away from Patton. This was...he shouldn't be scared of Patton. And he wasn't! This had to be...something else. "I see." Brushing off the jab at him.

Patton nodded. "I really hope you do." Patton turned to leave and Logan reached forward putting a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Logan jerked his hand away after a second. 

Patton looked back at him with that normal confused face. It removed Logan's worry. It was just Patton. He was probably just upset that everyone had doubted him. He won't stay mad about that right?

"Tell Roman I'd like to talk to him when he has time." Logan said.

Patton gave his normal beaming smile. "Of course kiddo! Now I should really go check on Virgil."

As Patton walked off Logan got that feeling of unease again. No...Remus wanted this. This wasn't Patton's fault. He shouldn't doubt him on this. It was better this way.

\---

"Hello Virge." Patton said startling Virgil. 

"Oh. Geez Pat don't sneak up on me like that." Virgil said putting a hand to his chest. 

"Oh I'm sorry kiddo." Patton said running a hand through Virgil's hair making Virgil freeze under the touch. 

Patton didn't notice. He was too focused on his thoughts. He needed Virgil to accept he needed him. After all the twins would need an older brother. Even if he didn't regress, he was going to need someone to help him take care of them! Logan and Janus had proven they couldn't be trusted. Virgil was just following their lead before. He was confused. 

Patton just needed to show him that this was best for all of them! His perfect Little FamLIY. 

\----

Janus was softly banging on the metal, the sides of his hands bruised. He was so cold that his fingers were stuff and unmoving. He couldn't feel parts of his body anymore. How long was Patton going to keep him in here? 

He was so cold.

He heard something unlock and light flooded into the box. Janus blinked and narrowed his eyes. Warmth flooded in with the light unfreezing his stiff muscles. Patton reached in and pulled him out. "There we go! All done! Unless you haven't learned to not argue anymore."

Janus whimpered. He wanted to tell Patton to fuck off. But he couldn't stand going back in the box. Or anything else that Patton could do to him. He needed to get to the others and get help! He whimpered again. "I won't argue anymore." He said in a broken tone.

Patton beamed at him. "That's good kiddo! I'm so proud of you for making the right choice!" 

Janus smiled weakly. He focused on getting his fingers and toes moving again when he felt something close around his ankle. He looked down at a metal cuff and chain that attached to the floor in the center of the room. 

"Wha-what?" Janus asked stomach dropping.

Patton Put a hand on Janus' cold cheek. Janus leaned into the warmth hating that he did. "I can't trust you just yet. So We'll have a trail period to make sure you can stay out of the box." 

Janus looked around. There was a mattress with a single blanket on the floor next to was the chain attached to the floor. Janus could see that it was too short for him to reach the door out or the box that sat behind them.

"Ok." Janus agreed weakly knowing if he argued he would be out back in the box. Patton smiled again at the word. It seemed the snake could be taught. Maybe be would end up as part of the FamLIY after all!

Patton patted Janus head before taking the rather thick blanket and wrapping it around Janus. "There. That should help you warm up. And if you're good you can have somethings to play with." Patton promised.

Janus fought hard not to scowl at the tone Patton was using. He was not a toddler. He nodded, "ok." He agreed again.

Patton beamed. He got to the door before he turned back, "And Janus?" 

"Y-yeah?" He asked.

"If I find out you're lying to me. You'll get much worse then the box." Then he was gone.


	4. Cranky

Roman didn't like this! He didn't want to be little! He didn't want to be in the damn 'play pen'! He didn't want to be bottle fed! He didn't want to have to wear a fucking diaper! 

Patton was getting irritated that Roman was refusing to regress for more than a few minutes at a time. He tried babying him like he did with Remus but that didn't work. He was going to have to try something else.

He sighed. I'd only Logan was on his side right now. He knew he would get him to come around in time. But he really needed an idea Now! He sighed again as he tucked Remus in and turned towards Roman who was glaring at him from his 'play pen' the back forth of the room blocked off by brightly colored bars. It was more of a baby jail than a play pen.

Patton walked over and crossed his arms not saying anything as he looked Roman up and down. He didn't say anything which creeped the prince out. 

"Patton-" Roman started. 

"That's not what you call me." Patton said firmly getting tired of having to remind him.

Maybe Roman just wasn't going to be allowed to be older than a baby. Babies don't talk and Roman had a problem of talking too much. A problem Patton was just going to have to fix.

"Don't wake the baby." Patton warned before he stepped into the play pen.

"Patton? What are you... Pa-patton no! Stop! Please! Pa-"

\---

Janus was trying to undo the cuff on his ankle but was having no luck. He sighed and laid back on mattress. At least it was warmer than in the box. 

How where the others doing? Had Patton done something to them as well? This was a punishment for disagreeing then he wasn't the only one who had stood up against him.

Janus took a deep breath. He just had to play the long game. Just until he could get out. He sat up as the door opened.

Patton walked in. Janus' throat tightened when he saw there was blood on his shirt. Not much but still it shouldn't have been there! Not when it didn't look like it came from Patton.

Patton was scowling before clearly forcing his face into a tight smile. "I brought you something to play with since you've been so good!" 

Janus watched as Patton opened his hands to relieve a small blood covered piece of flesh. Janus' stomach twisted. "What is that?" 

"Babies don't need to talk. I will miss him babbling though." Patton lamented. Janus couldn't stop himself.

"What the fuck do you do?" He screamed jumping up and grabbing the front of Patton's shirt.

Patton.... didn't push him off. He didn't look startled or scared. He looked.... pleased.

"Janus you aren't disagreeing with me are you?" Patton asked.

He's giving you a chance to back down! Take it! The survival part of his brain screamed at him. Do what it takes to survive! But the part that needed to protect the others won out. 

Janus decked Patton in the face.

Patton stumbled back. He took a shaky breath. "Right...I was afraid I didn't leave you in there long enough." 

Janus backed away.

The next thing he knew he was back in the box. This time I was hot. Burning to touch and he had no way to escape it. "Patton? Patton! Please! I'm sorry!" 

"Oh you will be." Patton growled. Then he was gone leaving Janus to wonder if freezing was better.

\----

Roman was shaking as he felt the bloody bandages covering his throat. It hurt so much. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought about how he would never be able to speak again. Never sing or act! Who was he without his voice? He started weeping curled up in a ball.

Patton's arms were around him then. Holding him to his chest and he couldn't help it. God he wanted to help it. But he regressed. He was under too much stress not to. He curled up against Patton giving out raspy sobs.

"I know baby. Change is hard. But you'll see this is for the best." Patton said soothingly. He rubbed the little's back as he rocked him gently. It was important to comfort after a punishment. Show that he wasn't doing this for fun. He just had to teach them. Help them be better!

He would have to bandage Janus' burns. He would have to be removed from the box soon. No one wanted fried snake. 

Patton frowned as he heard a sound behind him. He looked over and smiled as it was just Remus up from his nap, standing in his crib waving a paci in his mouth. Remus was such a good boy. Always quiet unless there was an issue or it was a good time to speak. Always the perfect baby.

Patton stood up with Roman and walked over. He didn't want to part with Roman while their were bonding but perhaps being with Remus right now would help keep him little. He set Roman in the crib. 

Remus pulled out his paci and pointed at Roman's throat. "Owie papa?"

"Yes your brother has an owie." Patton said. He watched as Remus kissed the bandage and gave it a gentle pat. He felt so proud of Remus for taking care of him brother. Wasn't that just the sweetest thing? "That was very nice sweetie."

Remus beamed at him before looking torn. He looked between Roman and Patton giving Patton a moment of unease. "What wrong?" Did he know that Patton caused the owie? Would be be scared of him? 

"Cuddles? But...who?" Remus said trying to make the very important discussion. Relief washed over Patton. He smiled.

"How about we all cuddle together on the couch and watch t.v mmm?" Patton asked picking Roman and Remus up. It was a little awkward but he managed. 

Remus giggled and snuggled up to his papa. "Yes! Fanks papa! Wov you." He said regressing a little younger. Papa hugged him tighter. Almost painfully so but he didn't mind. 

"Love you too baby boy. Always." Patton promised.


	5. Helping hand.

Virgil wasn't fond of the way Patton was watching him. He hated it in fact. And he hadn't seen Roman or Janus for days. Patton claimed they were helping him. Virgil just couldn't believe that.

He decided to try and see if Roman was really in Patton's room helping take care of Remus but he found the door locked. He frowned and decided to check if maybe Janus and Roman were together on the dark side. 

He walked in and frowned. There wasn't a door there before. He opened it. 

"Janus?" 

\----

Patton was in the middle of changing Roman and Remus into their night clothes when he heard someone try and open the door. He frowned. By the time he was done whoever it had been was gone.

Mmmm. Was Logan trying to see Roman? He was getting tired of Patton's excuses. But it wasn't like Roman could speak to him. Not anymore at least. For the first time a wave of guilt washed over him. Perhaps he was too rash in removing Roman's vocal cords.

Patton looked back at thr twins, both toddlers curled up together asleep. No. He had to. It was just the thing to fix Roman. He was so much better now, and his neck was healing up nicely. Yes. This was the right thing to do.

He felt like he was forgetting something. Oh yes! Janus' food. He only fed him once a day. The poor kiddo was probably so hungry by now. He was doing to well after his second time in the box too! It was about time for another reward. This time he was sure that Janus would have the right reaction.

\----

Janus was weak. And getting weaker. Patton didn't feed him nearly enough and he had used up most of his reserves of energy healing the worst of his burns. Patton had left him in the box over night. He had been almost remorseful when be removed Janus the next morning and went about bandaging his burns. He switched from apologies and tears and horror at what he had done to calmly saying that it was for the best and that Janus would just learn faster this way. 

That had scared Janus more than all his hours in the box. Just how unstable Patton was as if he was fighting himself over his feeling and his moral compass. It seemed that feelings won out in the end.

The door opened and Janus didn't look up as he was sure that it was patton here with his daily snack. God he was so hungry he would eat anything Patton gave him at this point. He just hoped Patton remembered to bring water this time having forgotten the last two days.

"Janus?" Virgil's shocked voice broke through the tired haze. 

"Virgil?" Janus croaked out his throat dry. He opened his eyes as Virgil dropped to his knees next to Janus. 

"What did he do to you?" Virgil asked horrified. Janus frowned, he had healed up mostly why did Virgil look so horrified? He was surviving. 

"Virgil get out. You can't be here." Janus said raspy grabbing Virgil's upper arm and giving it the best shove he could. Virgil didn't move at all. 

"Hold on I'm getting you out of here." Virgil said trying to undo the metal cuff.

"Oh Virgil." They both froze. "You weren't suppose to know about this yet." 

They looked up to see Patton standing in the doorway holding a tray of food.

\---

Patton wasn't surprised that Virgil was the one looking around. In fact he had expected him to try something like this awhile ago. 

Patton set the tray down in front of Janus and noticed that Janus chugged half the water before freezing. "Thank you." He said his voice rough. Patton smiled at him. 

"You're welcome kiddo. Now. Do you want to tell Virgil why you're down here? I'm sure he's awful confused." Patton said sweetly.

Virgil didn't say anything he just watched the way Janus, confident immoveable Janus, cowered under Patton's stare. He was lying, acting right? He wasn't actually that terrified of Patton... Right????

"I disagreed with Pat-" Patton's smile faded. Janus paled. "Papa, and upset Remus." Patton smiled again. Virgil stared heart beating against his ribcage. What. The. Fuck! Papa?!?

"I deserved being put in the box." Box? "And I've learned my lesson." Janus continued. Virgil looked over at the metal box in the back of the room. He had put Janus in that? 

"Well that's to be decided." Patton said firmly. Janus' eyes widened. 

"What the-" before Virgil could finish his sentences Janus slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Janus! That was not nice. We do not put our hands people without their consent." How many times have you done that? Virgil thought as Janus jerked his hand away. "And we do not interuppt!" 

"I'm sorry....papa." janus said. Patton tilted his head towards Virgil. "I'm sorry Virgil."

Virgil had waited years for an apology from Janus but not like this. Never like this. He felt like throwing up. He looked away from both of them. He noticed a dried up reddish brown thing sitting on the ground nearby. 

Patton followed his gaze. "Oh! That's what I was forgetting!" Patton picked up the thing and placed it on the tray next to the food. Janus was horrified and looked up at Patton. Patton paused before speaking. "No you don't have to eat it." 

Janus relaxed. Then Patton continued. "I want you to keep it! As a reminder!" 

"A reminder of what?" Virgil was terrified of the answer. 

Janus shook his head clearly telling Virgil he didn't want to know.

"That anyone's voice can be removed if they don't behave." Patton said cheerfully as if saying they were having cake for dessert.

Virgil frowned. Voice? Were those....vocal cords? But...Janus could still talk so who? "Where's Roman?"

Patton beamed at the question. "Oh he's asleep with Remus. They made such a good pair of babies! You really should see them!" 

Roman...Roman's little too? There was no way he agreed to that! Virgil eyed the....vocal cords and...

Patton was patting his back and Virgil heaved up the contents of his stomach. "Shhh. It's ok. I didn't know you were sick! We should have waited until you felt better to have this conversation." Patton said 'comforting' him. Virgil shuddered under the touch.

Patton ripped off part of Janus' shirt and wiped off Virgil's mouth. He held onto Virgil's face with both hands, far too tightly to be comfortable. 

"Now. What are we going to do with you?" Patton asked.


	6. Save yourself

There was a brief silence before Patton continued. "Well. I think we should all sleep on it." 

Janus looked between Patton and Virgil. Virgil stared at Patton terrified. Patton frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Patton...you can't do this. It's not right." Virgil said.

Patton tilted his head confused. "Of course it's right." He tightened his grip on Virgil.

"Pat... you're hurting me." Virgil said trying to removed Patton's hands from his face.

Patton blinked before removing his hands. He looked at his hands frowning. "I-i...I didn't mean....no.."

"Pat?" Patton looked up at Virgil. He blinked again before his smile was back.

"Right. We need to get you to bed. Say goodnight to Janus." Patton said. 

Virgil almost didn't but the look Janus gave him had him swallow his protests. "Good night Janus."

Patton gave Janus a look. "Night Virgil. Night...papa." janus said watching as patton stepped closer to him. He shivered as Patton patted his head before pulling the blanket back around Janus. 

"See you in the morning kiddo! Sleep well!" Patton said before turning back to Virgil. "Come on."

Virgil followed Patton out of the room.

\----

Logan noticed that Patton had left and quickly took that opportunity to sneak into his room. He only glanced at the crib where Remus slept before he realized there were two infants in there. 

He stepped over. "Roman?" The babies slowly woke up at the sound and looked up at him. Roman made a raspy noise and reached for him, bandages on his throat. What did patton do??

Logan picked Roman up making Remus start crying. He reached out for his brother. Logan hesitated before backing away with Roman. He couldn't take both of them and Remus seemed to be ok while Roman was injured. 

It was the logical choice. He told himself as he hurried back to his room and locked the door. Guilt that he couldn't get both of them washed over him.

He should have never agreed to this.

\---

Patton got to his room and heard crying. He panicked as he rushed into the room to find Remus standing up reaching for the door wailing. "Roro!" He cried into between sobs. 

Patton picked him up noticing that Roman wasn't there. Shoot! He thought that Roman was too small to leave. He hadn't been an adult again since his 'treatment'. "Shh it's ok. Your brother will be back soon."

"Lo." Remus muttered as he calm down. "Took roro." 

Oh.

Patton sighed. So Roman was still little. He guessed he had put off dealing with Logan long enough.

\---

It didn't take long for Logan to get Roman back out of his regressed state. He was shaking and flinched at every move that Logan made. Logan made an effect to move slowly. It was clear that Roman couldn't talk but the extent of the damage was unknown.

"I am so sorry I didn't get to you sooner." Logan said remorseful. 

Roman hesitated before patting Logan's shoulder. 

"You clearly didn't want this." Logan said. Roman nodded. "Is he forcing Remus to act like that as well?" Roman shook his head.

Logan frowned. So Remus had made that choice of his own free will. 

There was a knock at the door. Roman jumped. "Logan?" Patton called through the door causing Roman to regress partway at the sound of his abuser's voice.

"Go away patton!" Logan snapped.

The door opened. Logan was sure he locked it. Patton stood there looking at him disappointed. "I was afraid of this. You just weren't going to let this go were you?"

"This is wrong!" Logan said.

Patton scowled, "everyone keeps saying that! It isn't wrong! I know! I'm morality! What I say is right is right!" He yelled causing Roman to regress completely and start crying. Logan picked him up and backed away from Patton.

"Leave us alone." Logan said firmly.

"Hand him over." Patton said cornering Logan.

Logan tightened his hold on Roman. "No." 

Patton paused before tilting his head to the side a little. He narrowed his eyes, weighting his options. "Fine."

Logan tensed ready for Patton to act when he.... walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Logan walked over and tested the door. It... wasn't locked?

What was this?


	7. Seed of doubt

Remus was confused. Why could he think? He blinked as he looked at Papa. He looked so sad. The he remembered that Logan took Roman. 

"I couldn't get him back. I'm so sorry Remus." Papa sobbed

Remus was quick to comfort him. "It's ok papa. I'll get him back." Papa gave him a watery smile.

\----

Logan didn't expect Remus to show up. He blocked Logan's path to the kitchen as he held a still regressed Roman. Remus looked at Roman and his eyes widened as he took in the bandages. He grabbed Logan's shoulders and shoved him against the wall. "What did you do to him!" Remus growled at him.

"I-I didn't... Patton-"

"Papa would never hurt us! It was you!" Remus managed to take Roman as Logan was knocked off guard. 

"Remus! Please listen! Patton hurt Roman! He's done something to Janus too!" Logan said in a rush.

Remus paused. Janus? He was scared of Janus....no Janus was his best friend....right? No. Papa said Janus was bad....He gripped his head with one hand.

"Janus?"

Logan nodded hoping he was getting through to Remus. Remus shook his head, no. No Logan was lying. Janus was fine! Unless...

"Did you hurt him too?" Remus asked in an icy tone. 

Logan paled, "I don't know where he is I swear!" 

Remus wasn't sure what to believe. He had been thinking too long. He was tired. He wanted to go back to Papa. He had Roman.

Remus left pushing Logan out of the way. 

\---

Papa was thrilled to have both his babies back. "Thank you Remus. You saved him."

"He was hurt papa." Remus pointed out regressing to about seven. 

"I know baby. But he'll be ok." Papa promised pulling Remus onto his lap and letting him hold Roman while they cuddled. Remus hummed content before he remembered something. 

"Papa?" 

"Yes?" 

"Where's Jan?" Remus asked.

Papa sighed. "He's in time out." Papa said brushing Remus' hair out of his face.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"He was very bad... But he'll be out soon and then you can play with him. He won't scare you anymore." Papa promised.

Janus scared him? He didn't remember that. But Papa said so so it must me true. Papa didn't like lying. "How did Roro get hurt?" He asked eyeing the bandages. Roro hadn't said anything. He didn't even babble.

"You don't need to worry about that. All we need to worry about is making sure he gets better." Papa said.

Something about that didn't sit right with Remus but he was sinking further and further into his regressed state and lossing the ability to think. He curled up against Papa. He trusted him. Papa would never hurt anyone.... Right?

\---

Logan was on his way to find Virgil or Janus. He needed help to get Roman back. He had to hurry, who knows what Patton would do to him next?

He opened Virgil's door wasting no time knocking and found it empty. He frowned. He'd looked everywhere on the light side for him. Were they on the other side? 

Logan turned to exit the room and found the door was gone. He ran his hand over where it use to be. Nothing. Panic started to set in. No.nonono. he could not be in here for long! 

He tried to rise up into the real world to escape. Nothing. His breathing quickened. 

Calm down. You'll be fine. 

You'll- you'll be stuck in here forever. You are never getting out. He shook his head. No. He couldn't think like that!

"Virgil!" He yelled pounding on the wall where the door had been. Virgil will get him out! He had too! 

Unless he's working with Patton. Logan hugged himself was he slid down the wall. 

Patton stood on the other side shaking his head. He was getting really tired of having to fix them. How did he miss they were so broken before? 

He walked away. He really hoped Virgil didn't mind the new use for his room. After all he had his new room.


	8. Out of time out.

Janus woke up to the cuff being unlocked. He froze terrified of being put back in the box. He wasn't even healed from last time. Patton picked him up and... Carried him out if the room. 

"I'm giving you a chance to show me how good you can be." Patton said brightly as he carried Janus to his room. "Remus really misses you so you're going to play with him today!' Patton set Janus down and Janus had to hold on the Patton for support. "Don't upset him." Patton warned.

Janus nodded. "Ok papa." He said without even thinking about it.

\---

Virgil was pacing in his new room. It looked like his old one just without the spiderwebs and it lacked the negative effects. Patton had put stuffed nightmare before christmas characters on his bed. Something that before this Virgil would have been happy about.

Now it just made him sick. How far gone was Pat? How did this happen? He wasn't like this before. There was no way this wasn't new but...what caused it? There had to be a way to fix this!

'Virgil!' Virgil froze. He could hear someone in his room. Logan from the sound of it. Why was he in there?? He knew that was bad for him! 

Virgil got to his room. Or where his room use to be, now just a blank wall. He banged on it. He heard knocking back. Dang it Logan! He knew not to go in there! "Can you hear me?"

Logan voice was muffled through the wall. "Virgil? Is Patton with you?" 

"No...no he isn't." Virgil said looking around now just to make sure.

"Listen you have to find a way to get Roman away from Patton! I don't know where Janus is but perhaps he can help!" Logan said clearly panicking.

"Janus is locked up." Virgil said. There was silence following this statement. "Logan?" 

"Watch out for Remus.... You'll need Janus for that." Logan's voice was getting harder to hear more muffled. "Ro...her...hel....ick..." 

"Logan? Logan!" Virgil pounded on the wall. But he heard nothing back. He needed to get Logan out of there. But it looked like there was only one person who could do that.

\----

Remus was bouncing in the crib as he reached for Janus. Janus picked him up and looked over Roman from the corner of his eye. It looked like his throat was the only injury. 

"Jan! You here!" Remus said as he was around three.

"Of Course. I heard you wanted to play." Janus said as his grip slipped a little and Patton was quick to grab both of them. He helped Janus to the couch. 

"Jan?" Remus looked at Janus concerned. 

"Yes?" Janus asked tired.

"You hurt too?" Remus asked aging up to five. 

"A little bit. I didn't listen to papa and deserved it." Janus said. 

"Oh." Remus said. He looked back over at Roman. Then at Patton. For a second Janus hoped he had figured it out. Then he pointed and said, "And roro play too?" 

Patton beamed. "Of course he can. What a great idea."

\---

Virgil knocked on the door and waited anxious for it to open. Patton beamed at him. "Virgil! You're just in time!" He opened the door to show Janus sitting on the floor was Roman in his lap and Remus showing off his toys.

"Oh...he's..nevermind. pat we need to-" Virgil was cut off by a delighted yell. 

Remus had spotted him. "V! V! Come on! You play too!" He ran over and grabbed Virgil's hand dragging him into the room. Patton shut the door.

"Not now Remus." Virgil said removing his hand. 

"Play with him." The command didn't come from Patton. Virgil looked over at Janus. Janus stared him down. Janus knew what he was doing. 

"Can I talk to Pat-papa for a bit first?" He asked Remus.

Remus thought back. "Quick." He decided before going back over to Janus.

Virgil turned to Patton.

\----

Patton frowned as he watched his FamILY playing together. Virgil had asked if Patton would let Logan out and he would... In time. He just had to learn his lesson first. And Patton knew from dealing with Janus that would take time. He couldn't rush it like Virgil wanted to.

Still, Virgil brought up a good point. He didn't have all of his FamILY together did he? Logan was missing. Maybe he should let him out early....

No. Patton's grip on his upper arm tightened. Bruising it. Logan needed to learn. He NEEDED this. He'll be let out tomorrow. Then he'll take Janus' old spot in the time out room untill Patton is sure he can be behavior. 

Scaring Roman like that. He can't do that again. He has to understand that that isn't allowed.

Virgil wasn't very interested in playing, patton could tell. ....maybe....if he were just a little bit smaller....


	9. Broken Logic and flawed morality.

Thomas was feeling....off. His emotions were all over the place. He felt guilty, but also happy? His Anxiety kept spiking and he hadn't been about to think of... Really anything for the last four hours. 

So he summoned Logan. 

Logan was shaking curled up on the ground. His hands gripping the sides of his head as he muttered to himself, dark eyeshadow bleeding down his cheeks. 

"Logan? Hey. Can you hear me?" Thomas asked kneeling down next to him. It took his shaking Logan's shoulder for Logan to jump and look at him. 

"Thomas?" His voice was weak. He glanced around wildly. "Is he here?" 

"Who?" Thomas asked.

"Patton." Logan said.

"No. But I can get him if you-"

"NO! No please no!" Logan was on the verge of crying. "I can't go back. Please!" 

Thomas stared at him confused and unnerved. Then someone spoke behind them.

"What did you.... Oh.....well maybe my timing for Logan was a little off." Patton said as he walked over to them.

Logan backed away from Patton untill he hit the wall. "Stay back!" 

Thomas grabbed Patton's a stopping him from moving closer to Logan. "Pat we need to give him some space."

Thomas felt a wave of annoyance. Patton's smile looked forced. "No. He needs me to take care of him." He looked at Logan and his faces shift d to one of guilt.

The guilt was almost crushing. Thomas pulled his hand back, "you did this to him." 

Patton looked at him. "Of course. He has to learn." 

"Learn what?" 

"To not disagree with me." Patton said firmly before sinking out with Logan. Thomas wanted to summon them back. He needed to. But....what was he doing again?

\---

Patton hesitated before going ahead and locking Logan in the box instead of Virgil's old room. That had been working too well. He really needed to get better at the timing of these things. He set the box to switch between hot and cold at random to keep Logan confused. 

There. Patton patted the currently cold metal. "I'll see you this evening ok?" 

Logan was begging to be let out. Had been since he had been put in. Patton wanted to let him out. Really! But he wasn't quite ready yet.

Patton left Logan to cry out to an empty room.

\---

Logan was burned and freezing by the time the box opened. Patton pulled him out and held him to his chest. Logan wanted to get as far away from Patton as possible. But he needed the warmth so badly. 

"There we go. See? All over now." Patton said gently as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair. 

"Sorry... Sorry...sorry." Logan repeated on loop. Anything to make it all stop. Patton hugged him tighter. 

"I forgive you Lo. After all, you're famILY. It's just not the same without you." Patton said rocking him a little bit. He would have to bandage those burns. Good time he had practice. Logan couldn't be scarred up, Janus it didn't really matter did it? He already looked off.

Logan didn't want to but he found himself falling asleep in Patton's arms. 

Maybe he wouldn't need to be locked in here longer after all. Patton thought thrilled that Logan didn't fight him or argue. He even fall asleep. 

Poor baby. 

\---

Virgil covered his ears as the children's music blasted from all around him. He was huddled up in the corner of his new room, more toys and books for infants through seven years olds had been added. Patton told him that he didn't have to be a baby because the twins would need an older brother. But if he wanted to be that was fine. 

Virgil hated Patton. Something he never thought possible. He hated him for what he did to the others, what he was doing to him. How...wrong he was now. Twisted. Messed up. 

He hummed loudly trying to block out he kid's music. He would not be broken. He was going to get them out of this.

\---

Remus was thinking. 

Papa had hurt Janus and Roro. And he said he had to put V and Lo in time out too. He didn't think time out was just being put in the corner. 

He looked at Janus who was sleeping fitfully. Healing wounds on his exposed skin. Papa did that.... Wound papa...hurt...him? 

Remus had a lot to think about. He curled up closer to Roro determined to protect his brother from being hurt more.

\---

Patton tucked Logan into bed. He was bandaged and changed into clean clothing. In the morning they would all be together for a famILY breakfast! Maybe he would go talk to Thomas again too. Just to make sure Thomas understood that he needed to check with Patton before summoning someone out of time out again. 

He didn't know so Patton didn't plan on doing anything to him....this time. But in the future Thomas was going to have to be better.

Patton sighed. He never expected Remus to be the best out of all of them. Funny how life works sometimes.


	10. Everything is going to be perfect

Virgil managed to sit down next to Janus. Logan was staring empty eyed at the table in front of him. Patton was humming as he cooked. 

"Are you alright?" Janus asked out if the corner of his mouth. 

Virgil nodded. He managed to escape going to the box. He managed to hold on and not regress much to Patton's disappointment. He was worried that Patton was going to try harder. 

Roman was sitting in a highchair while Remus was about five and was sitting in the chair next to him. He was trying to get Roman to calm down, it was clear that Roman's throat hurt and he wanted it to stop. 

"Shhh it ok." Remus said trying to help. 

Patton gave Roman a sippy cup of ice water to sooth it from the inside. Roman stopped crying to drink. Remus frowned as Patton ruffled their hair as if everything was fine. 

"Papa why do you hurt everybody?" Remus asked.

The whole room froze. 

"You don't need to worry about that." Patton said. 

"But-" 

"Remus it's ok." Janus said quickly. Remus had managed to escape Patton so far. 

"Is it?" Logan asked in a dull voice. 

"What do you mean Logan?" Patton asked sharply.

Logan looked up at Patton. He wanted to argue but....he still hurt. "Nothing I guess." He said sagging. 

Patton nodded. "Alright. Time to eat." 

\---

Thomas was start to think again. He was about to summon Logan and when Patton showed up.

"Thomas." Patton said eith his arms crossed. 

Thomas looked at Patton. "What did you do to Logan?" 

"I helped him." Patton said.

"You hurt him." Thomas argued.

"It had to happen!" Patton shot back. Thomas felt guilty. 

"No. It didn't." Thomas said firmly. "I don't know what happened to you but you aren't the patton I knew." 

Patton looked hurt, he was hurt. Why couldn't anyone else see this was the right thing to do? 

'why do you hurt everyone papa?' 

Patton didn't notice he was crying until Thomas handed him a tissue. "Whatever is going on we can help." He promised.

Patton sighed. "You all keep fighting me on this. Why can't anyone see that...." Patton shook his head and sunk out.

\---

Patton was cuddling Remus and Roman. Both babies. Both asleep. One whimpering in pain every so often. 

God. It was his fault. Roman was never going to talk again. He couldn't sing or act or anything. Patton stole his voice. The most important thing to him. 

He was crying again. Janus opened the door and looked at Patton shocked. He hesitated before stepping into the room. 

"Janus....I need your help." Patton said without looking up. 

"What?" Janus said barely keep the bite from his tone. 

"I need to fix Roman." Patton said. Before Janus could snap at him or try and remove Roman from Patton's grip he continued. "Is there a way to heal him?" 

\----

Remus watched as Roro was beaming his throat healed up and he was babbling. Papa helped him. He knew papa wasn't bad. He didn't want Roro to hurt. 

Remus beamed at Papa as he hugged Roro who hugged him back. "He better!" 

Papa smiled at him. "He is better....gosh I hope.he can stay that way." Remus wasn't sure what that meant but he was too happy about the fact Roro was 'talking' to him to care.

\---

Virgil was trying so hard to hold on. He was curled up on his bed trying not to regress. Patton must have drugged him at breakfast. His brain was all foggy and small and...

"Oh kiddo. It's ok. You're safe now." Patton said pulling a crying child Virgil into his arms. 

"Papa!" Virgil cried holding on to Patton. 

Patton smiled. He knew this was the right thing to do. He felt silly for doubting himself. He hummed as he rocked Virgil back and forth. 

Everything was going to be perfect.


	11. Perfect family

Patton was sure everything was perfect! Virgil was taking care of Remus and Roman. Janus and Logan were taking care of themselves and Patton was making sure everyone was happy. Happy and safe.

\---

Logan was thinking. He knew that Janus wasn't as far gone as he acted, or at least he hoped that to be the case. With Virgil gone he didn't have anyone else and he needed help to get Roman and now Virgil away from Patton. He also needed Janus to stop Remus from taking them back.

He was locked in his room untill food times, not allow to wander the house again freely until Patton was sure he could behave. Logan was working on acting, a difficult task as it was not his strong suit, and being 'good'. As Patton put it. 

So far the only rules he could figure out where don't argue with Patton and don't upset the kids. Simple enough. He could do this.

He was going to put an end to this.

\---

Janus watched as Roman slowly aged up to a toddler. Roman toddled over to him. "Up?" He asked his voice still a little rough. Janus picked him up and cuddled him to his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Janus asked.

Roman looked at him with more intelligence than a normal toddler. He glanced back to where Patton was distracted feeding Remus. "Happy!" He said loudly before shaking his head at Janus.

Janus caught on quickly. "That's great! I'm happy too little one." 

"Play now?" Roman asked. 

"Ok?" Janus said unsure what Roman had planned.

"Papa!" Roman yelled. Patton looked up at them. "Yes baby?" 

"Hid in seek peas?" Roman said dropping into more childish speak than he used a moment ago. Patton beamed. 

"You can play hide and seek with Janus if you want." Patton turned to where Virgil was sitting drawing in the corner. "V you want to play too?" 

Virgil looked up glanced at Janus who gave a small nod before grinning at Patton. "Yes please!" 

Patton laughed at his excitement. Such a good kiddo. "Ok. Have fun you three!" 

"Vee count. We hid." Roman declared. Virgil nodded and started to count as Janus took Roman from the room. 

They hid in the hallway closet and Roman wiggled to the floor before turning back into an adult. "Damn I hate forcing that." He coughed.

Janus patted his back until the coughing stopped. "We need a plan." 

"I say we stab him while he's asleep." Roman growled his hand on his throat. 

"And have Remus murder us? No. We need to get Remus on our side first." Janus said before pausing.

Roman tilted his head listening. They could hear footsteps. Roman scowled before forcing himself to half regress, half shape shift. Janus just managed to pick him up when the door opened. Patton stood there with Virgil. 

"There they are. See? It's fine." Patton said running a hand through Virgil's hair.

Roman reached for Patton. "Papa." Patton took him from Janus.

"Is something wrong?" Patton asked. Janus hadn't upset him did he? He would be very disappointed in Janus if he still hadn't learned his lesson.

Roman snuggled up to Patton, "Miss you." He said causing Patton to coo at him. Janus was impressed by Roman's acting ability. He could barely stand to let Patton touch him but Roman was actively cuddling him.

\---

Remus looked up as the door opened, Patton walked in holding Roman. He made grabby hands and as soon as Patton put him down Remus was checking him over making sure he was ok. He sighed in relief as he didn't see any new injuries and hugged him.

Patton found this both cute and concerning. Did Remus expect Roman to get hurt everytime he left his sight? Was he going to panic everytime Roman left? He was going to have to work on that. 

Patton noticed that Janus and Virgil were whispering in the corner. They froze when they saw him watching them. Interesting....now why would they do that if they weren't up to something? 

He going to have to keep a closer eye on them.


	12. Remus' doubt

Virgil was trying not to panic constantly. Patton was always touching him, holding him. Making him watch the twins. Play with toys and baby talk. He was trying so hard to not flinch away from Patton. Patton clearly did not like that. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me kiddo.” Patton sighed. 

Virgil didn’t need Janus to tell him that wasn’t true. He ripped out Roman’s vocal cords, locked Janus in a metal box and Virgil still isn’t sure what all he’s done to Logan. The only one that seemed to have escaped Patton’s ‘treatments’ was Remus. 

“I’m hungry.” Virgil said wanting very badly to get off Patton’s lap, to remove those arms from around his chest. 

“Try again kiddo.” Patton said.

“I hunge.” Virgil said in a smaller voice. Patton beamed. 

“Of course Vee. A growing boy needs his food! Let’s make some lunch for everyone ok?” Patton asked standing shifting Virgil so the boy could cling to him. Virgil stopped himself from sighing at the fact he wasn’t going to be set down until one of the twins was awake and Patton focused on them instead. 

\---

Remus watched silently as Papa and Veevee left. He rolled over and shook Roro’s shoulder waking him up. Roro liked to be big when Papa wasn’t there Remus noticed. Remus wouldn’t tell, he didn’t want Roro hurt again.

Roman shifted back to his adult form and smiled at Remus, “god it feels good to stretch out.” 

“Roro?” Remus asked.

“Yeah?” Roman said. 

Remus shifted so he was about seven. He didn’t want to be older than that. “Why no like Papa?” 

“He ripped my throat out.” Roman flatly said, his hand coming up to brush against the scarred area.

Remus frowned and touched the area gently. “Oh..but fix it too.” 

“It still hurt me.” Roman shot at the child.

Remus didn’t even flinch at the tone. Too lost in thought. “Hurt jan and Lo too.” 

“He’s hurt everyone….except you i guess.” Roman said. 

Remus looked at Roman, “Do I gonna be big again?”

“Why would you need to be big?” Roman asked.

“Protect you….from papa.” Remus said, tearing up at the thought. He loved Papa, and he loved Roro and Jan….maybe Veevee and lo too. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Not really hurt. Play hurt like he did sometimes but not the hurt like Papa did. 

“I don’t want him to hurt you too.” Roman said gently. “We can handle this.” 

Remus nodded before crawling into Roman’s lap. “Roro…” 

“Yeah bud?” Roman asked.

“I’m scared.” Remus said. “I don’t wanna be big again.” 

Roman sighed. “I know buddy.” He looked at the door. “I know.” 

\----

Remus sat at the table with everyone else. Jan looked so tired, Lo kept his eyes down, Roro was acting like a baby, veevee flinched away from papa. The only one happy was papa who didn’t seem to notice how unhappy everyone else was.

“Papa…” Remus started.

“Yes baby?” Papa asked tilting his head.

“Can...can we play later? Just us?” Remus asked feeling his heart break. 

Papa beamed. “Of course baby.” 

Remus nodded. He knew what he had to do. 

\---

When lunch was over and everyone else was put in their rooms Patton sat down with Remus in the living room. Remus took a breath before snapping out of regression completely. His thoughts flooding back into his head making him a bit off balance as he went from being part of creativity to being intrusive thoughts again.

“Re-remus? What are you doing?” Patton asked shocked.

“Papa- patton...This needs to stop. This isn’t right.” Remus said firmly. 

Patton looked at him hurt. “You love being my baby.” 

“I don’t want to stop that...just you need to stop hurting everyone!” Remus said getting pissed off at Patton now that he could think clearly.

Patton looked guilty. “I have. Haven’t I?” 

“You still lock up lo...gan.” Remus said. “You scare everyone!” 

Patton took a step back. “N-no. No. I’m fixing them!” He said shaking his head. 

Remus took a step closer. “You are hurting them!” 

Patton went from being confused and guilty to pissed in an instant. “Back off.” 

Remus took another step closer. He didn’t see the knife that Patton pulled out.

He never would.

\----

Patton cradled a baby Remus as he secured bandages around a crying Remus’ eyes

“I...I didn’t mean it!”

“It had to happen….”

“I hurt my baby!” 

“I fixed him.”

“How is this fixed?” 

“He doesn’t need to see…”

“...I guess not..” 

“I’m right. This is for the best.”

“Yes. Yes this had to happen.” 

Patton hushed Remus as he tucked him against his blood spattered chest. “It had to happen.” He said his eyes unfocused staring ahead.


	13. snippet

Remus was blind. Roman just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Remus was honestly blind. He never thought Patton would hurt Remus so he hadn’t really been looking out for him. 

Now he was blind and clearly scared. “Shh.” He said holding the crying infant. 

“Papa?” Remus asked, chewing on his fingers. Even after everything he still wanted Patton? Roman wanted to kill the ‘moral’ side.

Roman froze as Patton stepped in. He looked at the clearly not regressed Roman and then to Remus. He didn’t say anything as he reached to take Remus from him. Roman tightened his grip, “No. Fuck off!” 

Patton sighed. “Roman. Please. Hand me Remus.” 

“Why? so you can hurt him more?” Roman snapped.

Patton flinched. He twitched. He hugged himself and took a shaky breath. Roman noticed for the first time just how sick Patton looked. He was shaking slightly and deadly pale. “No I...I just….” 

“Papa?” Remus turned towards the sound of Patton’s voice and reached for him. Patton snatched him before Roman could react. Remus cuddled against Patton. “Dak.”

“I...I know it’s dark.” Patton choked out. 

“Papa scare!” Remus cried. 

Patton fell to his knees holding Remus to his chest sobbing. Roman didn’t know how to react to this. But this was the best chance he had to take Patton down but he couldn’t force himself to move. Patton seemed too much like he did before all of this. 

“It’ll be ok baby.” Patton whispered and Roman could have sworn he heard two different tones at the same time. One sorrowful and the other calming.

“Patton…”

Patton looked up at Roman. “Kiddo…” it was a simple warning. 

Roman turned back into a kid and let Patton pulled him to his chest next to Remus. “I’ll fix this…” He whispered, to roman or himself neither of them were sure.


End file.
